


Please Me, Tease Me

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of Daniel’s consistent tardiness, so she decides to teach him the importance of always being punctual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally posted on October 20, 2001 and is the first story I wrote that involves some BDSM (in this particular case it involves leather handcuffs and a blindfold) so please don't be too critical. I do hope you enjoy the story.

Major Samantha Carter was testy. She was growing more and more impatient. Daniel Jackson said that he'd be home around 6pm and it was now almost eight o'clock. She knew where he was, of course, most likely in his office doing research or translations of some sort or another. Daniel was the kind of person who could easily get lost in his work and quickly lose all track of time in the process. Sam was frustrated because she drove all the way to his house to meet with him and he wasn't here. He wasn't here and Sam was totally charged up sexually. She was ready for a long night of hot, passionate loving...she only needed her partner, her lover. But he was still at the SGC. She decided that it was time she put her foot down. Daniel's tardiness would not continue to be acceptable if Sam had anything to say about it. She would make sure the man was safe and secure...and totally unable to escape her tonight. Tonight he was all hers and she wasn't letting him go until morning. Oh no. She had big plans for tonight. She would teach Daniel Jackson not to stand her up and she would make sure that he was completely at her mercy. Sam smirked mischievously as she thought of what she had just purchased only an hour ago. She had gotten impatient waiting for Daniel and decided to go pick up a few things. He would be very surprised when he got home tonight. 

Sam jumped up when she heard his door opening. God, finally he had come home. It took him long enough! She heard him yell up, "Sorry I'm late, Sam. I lost track of time and... I'm sorry." 

Daniel Jackson was ready to go home when he had made a major break in his translation work. That major break successfully kept his full and undivided attention for the better part of two hours. When he had finally glanced at the clock he had cursed. He realized immediately that it was way past time to go meet Sam. She would be furious at him for being so late. Daniel quickly exited the SGC and raced to his car. He jumped in his car, started it up and drove to the nearest flower shop to purchase some roses for her. Sam loved roses and Daniel bought them, partly as a peace offering and partly because he knew she would be ecstatic at the small surprise. The smallest things could make Sam laugh and smile. She was so much like his late wife, Sha're, in that respect. Sha're was also easily pleased by Daniel's small tokens and gestures of love. 

Daniel smiled as he bought a dozen long stemmed roses. They were a bit expensive but he didn't care. They were for Sam and Sam would love them. He smiled as he thought of how pleased and happy she would be when he brought those roses home. Daniel quickly left the florist and drove directly home. Daniel entered his house and began to search for Sam. He carried the roses into the kitchen and placed them into a vase. He quickly filled the vase with water then sat the vase, full of roses, on the table. He yelled up to Sam again, "Sam, honey, are you here? I'm really sorry about tonight." 

Daniel started to make his way up his stairs sure she would be in his bedroom. He walked to his room saying, "I hit a major breakthrough in my translation work and lost track of time." 

He entered his bedroom and saw her standing there. He paused staring lovingly towards the beautiful woman occupying his room. She looked at him intently listening to his explanation with an understanding ear and a devilish plan lurking in the dark recesses of her mind. He would be hers tonight to do with as she pleased. All hers and she'd be damned if she'd allow that man to exit his bed any time before 8am tomorrow morning. Oh no. It was Friday night and tomorrow was the weekend. He wasn't going anywhere until she decided to release him. She smiled as she noticed the sudden desire and excitement enter his eyes as he stared at her standing in his room. She rendered him absolutely speechless and she found she greatly enjoyed the way her presence alone could make the man stop what he was doing completely. She approached him and kissed him gently on the cheek saying, "I understand, honey. You should have called me though. I was getting very worried." 

"I know. I'm sorry Sam. I just...I'm sorry. Will you be all right if I go take a quick shower?" 

"Sure. Go ahead and take your shower." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes. Go Daniel." 

Daniel turned and headed to his bathroom. He failed to see the look Sam cast his way as he entered his bathroom. She smiled secretly to herself as she thought of her first step... He was not showering alone even though he was positive she wouldn't join him. Oh, she wasn't about to pass up the chance to first trap him in the shower and taunt him a bit. She wanted to get his full and undivided attention and wanted to encourage him to come to her quickly. Once she got his attention then she would lure him into her trap. Seduction could be a very powerful weapon to use on an unsuspecting male. Daniel would follow her to his bed and never expect her to so kindly handcuff him to the headboard. She couldn't wait until he turned that shower on. She could feel her body tense in preparation of tonight's events. As she thought of her plan she realized she was becoming more turned on. Tonight she would teach him the penalty of tardiness and she would have a hell of a lot of fun doing it. 

Daniel felt relieved when Sam said she understood why he was late. He was glad that he found a woman who could accept some of his little quirks...like spending half the night doing research instead of going home. He decided to make quick work of his shower. He stripped his clothes off then stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and jumped inhaling sharply as the cold water fell across his warm flesh. Within a few seconds Daniel was turning the hot water down and turning on the colder water to find a temperature he could stand. He stood under the shower with his eyes closed and his face turned up into the rain of warm water falling onto his face and running down across his body in rivulets. God, the water felt so good to his tired, stiff body. He had discovered that long hours spent bending over ancient artifacts and tons of reference texts successfully managed to make his back and body tighten up and stiffen in pain, of course, while doing the work Daniel ignored the way his body would complain of the position he held it in for hours at a time. It wasn't until he stood up and stretched that he could feel the corded muscle protesting the sudden change in movement. The water felt so good as it beat down on his flesh like searing hot pin pricks driving the stiffness and ache from his muscles and bones and replacing the stiffness with elasticity and suppleness. He sighed in relief as the pounding water felt so heavenly against his flesh. He leaned into the water more pressing his hands against the wall on either side. Spreading his body out as if he was being told to spread eagle to be frisked. He stood there for the longest time with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted just reveling in the feel of that hot liquid raining down over him. Daniel started to become so relaxed that he failed to hear the bathroom door open and close. He also failed to hear the movements behind him as the shower curtain was slowly eased aside. 

Sam decided that she gave Daniel more than enough adequate time to get himself cleaned off. She found that she couldn't concentrate knowing that he was very naked and very wet in the next room. She licked her lips as the erotic image of Daniel Jackson drenched, his body slick with fresh water, seared her mind. She had to join him after that. She found that she just couldn't keep away. She quietly entered the bathroom and removed her clothes. Just stripping out of her own clothes took nearly ten damned minutes as she found her eyes staring intently at the silhouette of Daniel's body outlined in the shower. She could see the outline of his naked body against the shower curtain and found that his movements were sensual and erotic. She couldn't focus enough to remove her own damned clothes! No man should be that damned hot and tempting! Sam managed to draw her mind back to the task at hand as she heard Daniel's low groan of pleasure. She grew tired of fighting her clothing so she tore her clothes off in mere seconds. Once she was completely naked she walked quietly over to the shower preparing to step into the tub directly behind him. She pushed the shower curtain to the side and felt her mouthwatering as her eyes took him in. He was leaning against the wall spread eagle, his head thrown back making him look like some mystical god, his eyes closed as the water fell onto him. She found herself staring as water fell into his hair soaking it. She could feel her pulse racing and her breath starting to come in little gasps of intense pleasure. She stared transfixed as water fell against his flesh and trickled slowly down across his broad shoulders and back, tracking down towards his buttocks, and once there, rolling down over the nice firm mounds of his ass cheeks as it continued to trek down across his lean legs. As another drop of water started to make its way slowly down across Daniel's back Sam found she couldn't resist the urge to lick that bead of water up. She stepped close behind him then bent down, slipping her tongue out between her lips she placed it against his back licking hungrily at that bead of water. She heard Daniel's sudden shaky inhalation of breath as her tongue succeeded in igniting fire where she now stroked him. She smiled intensely then, catching sight of another lazy drop of water beginning to travel down the length of Daniel's back, she quickly moved to help it along. She pressed her tongue against his back licking at the newest drop of water then she lowered herself near his buttocks watching as another drop of water dribbled down across his back making a beeline for the sweet folds of his buttocks. She quickly snatched that drop up with her tongue then slowly began to drag her tongue up across the center of Daniel's back making sure to take her time in doing so. Daniel cried out in response causing Sam's smile to broaden further. He unconsciously arched his back towards her trying to push his flesh closer to her magical tongue. 

Daniel jumped in surprise when he felt the gentle gliding stroke of a tongue traveling his back. He knew instantly that it was Sam and found himself smiling in pleasure at the same time that his body began to become very aroused. As she dragged her tongue slowly up across the center of his back Daniel felt his penis growing quickly erect. Her magical tongue was arousing him and he found that his body quickly responded to her heated touch. Daniel found that he wanted her in his bed now and the shower was quickly forgotten. Sam pulled away then said in a husky whisper, "Come with me love. The night is still very young and we have so much yet to do." 

"I'm coming..." 

Sam smiled as she heard the breathlessness in Daniel's voice and watched him quickly flick the shower off. The first step in her plan of action was working beautifully. She now had his undivided attention and he willingly left the shower to come join her in his bed. She laughed gently as Daniel exited the shower and followed her to the bedroom. Sam sat down on the bed and patted the empty spot beside her saying, "Come to bed, Daniel. We have so much time on our hands...come to bed." 

"With pleasure." 

Daniel quickly made his way to the bed lying down as she indicated. She smiled at him innocently and sweetly pulling him against her for a deep kiss. As she kissed him she reached for the leather handcuffs she had placed under his pillow for easy access. She felt her breath increase as she started to debate about whether or not to do this. She felt herself become even more heated up as she envisioned how Daniel would look cuffed to the headboard naked. The image alone was enough to encourage her to continue. She fastened the one end of one of the cuffs to the right bedpost then continued kissing him deeper. She then pulled his arm up towards the right bedpost and slowly worked the restraint around Daniel's wrist, securing it. Then she did the same with his left wrist. Once she had him secured to the bed she sat up to study her own handiwork. Daniel opened his eyes and yanked against the bedpost feeling his arm stop. He looked up and, as his eyes fell onto the leather handcuffs now securing him to each bedpost spread eagle, he felt himself growing harder as excitement filled him. Oh God, what the hell was Sam doing now? He didn't know if he could handle this. This was just so...so...so damned erotic! She smiled tenderly at him then said "I decided that the penalty for your tardiness is that you will remain handcuffed to this bed until I decide to give you your freedom. I have also decided that your vision will momentarily disappear...What do you say, my love? Are you willing?" 

Daniel looked up into Sam's face seeing the excitement building within her and found that he wanted to try this new experience out himself. He licked his lips then said, "Let's try it." 

"Are you sure? If you don't want to then I'll untie you..." 

"I want to..." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes Sam, yes." 

Sam found herself getting even more excited as Daniel agreed to this new experience. Sam then said, "You have to speak up if this bothers you at any time, Daniel. Do you understand me? If I hurt you or you find you can't handle being blindfolded or secured you need to let me know and I'll release you right away. Will you do that for me? Promise me you'll let me know." 

"I promise...Do it Sam." 

"Okay..." 

Sam felt herself shaking nervously. Damn, but she was anxious. This was a new experience for her as well as Daniel. She entertained the fantasy herself for many years but never found the courage to even attempt it...or ever had a partner whom she felt that she could openly express her desires to without him being offended or sickened by such ideas. She felt very safe and secure with Daniel. He has always made her feel safe and she was sure that he would be very willing to do this, or at least try it without condemning her or making fun of her fantasies. She looked into his blue eyes, deepened by desire and need. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw nothing but pure love, trust and desire burning brightly in those eyes of his. Daniel trusted her. He trusted her to stop if he needed to. She found that knowing he trusted her so completely only added fuel to the fire of her desire. She pulled out the blindfold looking at him intently. Then she questioned, "Ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Close your eyes, love." 

Daniel obeyed and remained still as she placed the silky blindfold across his eyes securing it gently around his head. The first thing Daniel noticed was that it was very dark. He wasn't sure if he'd like this experience after all, but as he heard Sam's soft voice speaking to him he felt himself relaxing. Sam began to gently stroke his hair and asked again and again if he was all right. Daniel responded telling her to continue. 

Sam carefully placed the silky blindfold across Daniel's eyes watching his face and body for any signs of distress or fear. This was a completely new experience for them both and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way. Daniel, at first, seemed agitated but as she spoke to him she noticed him relaxing. She continued to ask him if he was all right and Daniel told her that he was fine. She then stroked his hair. She knew that it was her responsibility to keep him calm and relaxed. She had to be the one to ease him into this new experience. She, herself, was a novice to bondage and blindfolds. She knew that she had to move slowly. She made sure to comfort Daniel and confirm that he was, indeed, fine. When she heard him encouraging her to continue she said, "I brought some things with me. I thought we could try a little...experimentation. I want you to enjoy this, Daniel. I want you to enjoy the sensations and emotions that I can bring you even while you're blindfolded and restrained. If I hurt you or you want me to stop then just say so." 

"No, I'm fine, Sam. Go ahead." 

"Are you sure?" 

Daniel nodded then said, "Do your worst to me, my dear." 

Sam smiled as Daniel gave her permission to play around with this new experience. She found that seeing him lying there totally naked, blindfolded and restrained made her extremely excited. She eased off the bed saying, "I'm just going to go grab my little bag of tricks. Okay?" 

"Yes." 

Sam grabbed the basket of things she found in the refrigerator while he was in the shower. She was very pleased when she saw the beautiful roses sitting in a vase on the table and knew that he had purchased them for her. She quickly snatched up two of them and brought them with her. Now she pulled out one of those roses and returned to the bed straddling Daniel's hips. 

Daniel groaned as he felt her sweet feminine softness pressing against his middle. He felt heat stirring in his groin and continuing to grow in intensity in response to her simply straddling his hips. He waited patiently for Sam to make her first move unsure of what to expect. He found that the anticipation itself was driving him crazy and he wanted to beg her to begin. 

Sam smiled down at Daniel as she sat astride him. She chose the rose first and decided to torment him with it. She asked, "Ready Daniel?” 

“Yes.” 

"Here goes…" 

Sam gently pressed the head of the rose against Daniel's flesh hearing him inhale as he felt the light touch. She slowly dragged the rose across Daniel's chest bringing it down along his left side. Daniel arched up breathing shakily in response. She continued the rose's torturously slow trek across Daniel's still damp flesh drawing it gently down across his stomach to his navel. Once to his navel she circled it several times then moved the rose up along Daniel's right side. She then decided to trace his face with the rose. She raised it above his head and stared down at his handsome features; she pressed the rose lightly to his forehead and began to draw an invisible line from the center of his forehead to his left temple then down across his left cheek. She slowly dragged the rose to Daniel's lower lip and began to draw invisible lines back and forth across his lip. Daniel gasped and inhaled sharply in pleasure. Sam smiled when she heard those little gasps of pleasure escaping from between his now slightly parted lips. 

Daniel wasn't quite sure what to expect but as Sam began to gently stroke his body with something that felt silky Daniel found himself overwhelmed with strong emotions. The strokes against his flesh tickled and as he opened his eyes to blackness he closed them again. He decided to just close his eyes and focus on the sensations thrumming throughout his body at this new experience. The feathery touches to his flesh made him feel euphoric and as Sam moved her implement of torture to his face Daniel swore that he was going to lose his hold on his self-control. As she brought the item across his lower lip Daniel caught the faintest whiff of roses. Was she stroking and caressing his body with a rose? Oh God, the sound of that just sent his heart racing. He licked his lips and said, "That feels good..." 

"I'm glad you like it. I plan to take my time loving you tonight, Doctor Jackson, so don't expect any freedom." Sam reached down with her free hand and gripped Daniel's erect penis about the shaft entwining her small fingers around his fullness. He groaned in pleasure as she squeezed him ever so gently. She whispered, "You're mine, all mine." 

Daniel found those words sounded sexy as hell as Sam staked her claim on him with a few simple words. She then continued to slowly move her hand in a thrusting motion up and down across the shaft of his erect penis continuing, "And don't you ever forget that. Don't you ever forget whom you belong to, my love." 

"Oh God Sam...please..." 

She felt elated as Daniel huskily begged her to continue to rub and caress him. She released her gentle hold on his penis causing him to cry out at the sudden loss of that warm, tender hand. He arched up towards her as if trying to reach her in the darkness. He couldn't see her but he knew that she was there. He could feel her straddling him and he could smell the scent that was all her, the scent that was all Sam. Sam had a very sexy smell to her. Her womanly scent was a powerful aphrodisiac to him, one he found was completely useless to resist. He could feel her moving to her left still straddling him. He inhaled sharply as her breasts gently grazed across his bare chest sending already sensitized skin into overdrive. He groaned saying, "Oh God Sam, you feel so great..." 

Sam reached for the honey she brought with her. As she reached across Daniel's body she could feel her nipples scraping across his chest and nearly cried out in rapture. God, he felt so damn good beneath her. She gripped the honey then sat back up and slowly tilted the jar. She watched Daniel's face in anticipation finding that one disadvantage to the blindfold was that she couldn't see his desire for her burning in his eyes, but the little grunts and moans he made as she moved on top of him and touched him told her he was fast losing it. She smiled evilly as she watched the first bit of honey drip from the jar. She stared intently at the amber liquid as it dropped to Daniel's bare chest. She felt herself growing more excited as Daniel arched up in response to the liquid landing on his body. He smiled sexily then asked, "Sam, what the hell are you doing now?" 

He sounded breathless as more of the honey landed on his chest. Then she smiled as she slowly pulled the jar down towards Daniel's belly carefully dripping the liquid in a fine stream trailing it from his chest to his naval. She then sat the jar on the nightstand saying, "Why I'm sampling some of this honey I just poured on your sexy body, love." 

Daniel groaned in response to that statement. He felt himself growing harder. She poured honey on him? Oh God, did that ever sound erotic as hell! He gasped arching up as her tongue found his belly. Daniel found as her tongue caressed his sensitive flesh that he wanted her mouth completely on him. He groaned as she lapped at the sweet honey like a cat would milk. He couldn't believe the desires and pure bliss that seemed to be curling up in the pit of his belly. God, he was fast becoming an inferno, burning solely for her. She continued her languid trek up across his belly heading towards his chest with her tongue and Daniel began to writhe in agony and ecstasy. He gasped as she stopped in the center of his chest then laid her sexy body against his own reaching towards his ear. He cried out as Sam found his ear and tugged on his ear lobe drawing it into her warm mouth. He groaned and yanked against the leather cuffs frustrated when he couldn't wrap his arms around her. He wanted to touch her so badly and finding that the restraints denied him that Daniel became even more frustrated and even more sexually charged. God, he wanted her. He wanted to touch her and caress every inch of her sexy body. He was use to pleasing her and giving her more pleasure then he received. He found great enjoyment in foreplay and found that he was close to exploding as she now focused solely on pleasing him. He pushed his groin up against her womanhood hearing her cry out then chuckle as she pulled away breaking the searing body contact. Daniel again yanked against his restraints as he desperately wanted to grab her and pull her against him. 

She was a demon toying with him, suckling his earlobe while refusing to allow him any other body contact. God, she was going to drive him crazy with wanting her! She was a little vixen! He cried out in frustration as Sam released his ear lobe then moved off the bed. God, where the hell did she go now? He wanted to call out to her and order her back to bed but kept silent. He became aware of the bed dipping down by his feet and was sure that she was now at the foot of the bed. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt her hands wrap around his ankles and pull his legs further apart. He gasped as she began to rub her hands slowly up across his legs, massaging them as she went along and gently nudging them further and further apart. He heard her giggle in delight as she started to caress his inner thighs. Daniel groaned and choked out between gasps, "What...are...you...doing...Sam?” 

"I'm enjoying touching every inch of your body, Doctor Jackson. I don't want to leave any part untouched...especially between here..." 

Sam quickly stroked the spot between Daniel's penis and anus and Daniel jolted in shock and desire. God that felt incredible! He felt her hands begin to slide further up his inner thighs and felt ready to explode. Sam was driving him wild! He felt her hands suddenly stop right below his groin. He waited patiently for what she would do next. Being blindfolded allowed his imagination to run wild. All kinds of things were running through his head, but none of those thoughts prepared him for Sam's next brazen move. He felt her warm breath sweep over the head of his erect penis and felt his own breath catch. What the hell was she about to do? He moaned loudly as he felt Sam's tongue gently flick the head of his penis. Daniel was lost in the overpowering sensations that now surged, like electric, through his body. He found himself crying out again as Sam again flicked her tongue across the head of his penis. Daniel tensed up pulling against the restraints and clenching his eyes shut as her simple innocent gesture pushed him to the edge of bliss. He was nearly undone as Sam flicked her tongue out again, but this time slowly circled the head of his penis with it. Then she pulled back. Daniel yelled, "Oh God Sam! Sam! SAM!" He started a little mantra of Sam's name over and over again. He knew that he was drawing extremely close to his climax and they hadn't even had intercourse yet. He was totally amazed that simple touches and strokes could send him so close to the edge of desire. 

Sam stared at Daniel in his full naked glory and felt her body responding to seeing him trussed up, blindfolded, helpless and at her mercy. The intense feelings of total control consumed her and made her feel bolder. She started to caress his legs working up to his groin. When she got within a few scant inches of touching him there she couldn't resist the urge to taunt him just a bit more. She licked her lips tempted to take his swollen member into her mouth. She hesitated at that thought. She never tried anything like that before and wasn't sure if she could even proceed. She looked up at him looking for signs of encouragement. She could tell that he was immensely pleased and the blindfold tied firmly across his eyes made Sam feel all the more bolder so she licked him shocked at the new sensations that flooded her at such intimate contact with Daniel. She found that she greatly enjoyed that small sampling of him and decided to do so again. Daniel readily responded and as she used her tongue to circle the head of his penis Daniel nearly exploded. She could see that he was so close to fulfillment and blushed when she realized that the simple touch of her tongue on his most intimate spot is what drove him so very near the edge of climax. She heard him saying her name again and again feeling invigorated and encouraged as he responded so openly to her experimental touching and licking. She bent down and planted a light kiss on the top of Daniel's penis and heard him moan as he began to writhe in ecstasy. She looked up at him and found that she loved to watch him writhing in pleasure as he responded to her teasing. He was beautiful when he was sexually charged to the maximum. Sam grinned finding that she couldn't hold back from sending Daniel spiraling over that edge, so without a word she again bent down licking the head of his penis running her tongue over it several times then circled her tongue around the head again. She pulled back as Daniel yelled out in exhilaration. She pulled away from him finding that she wanted to watch him hit his apex. She watched as he groaned and moaned screaming her name as he reached climax. Sam found that watching Daniel hit his peak was a very beautiful sight to witness indeed. She could see how much she drove him wild and felt immensely pleased with herself realizing that she made Daniel reach orgasm by only touching and caressing him. 

Daniel collapsed breathing heavily and licking his lips waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. He couldn't believe that he managed to climax without actually entering his lover. She drove him to fulfillment with simple caresses and touches. Daniel couldn't believe how euphoric he felt right now. He focused on slowing his breathing down and when he was sure that he would be able to speak again he said, "Oh God Sam, thank you." 

"You're quite welcome, Daniel." 

Daniel smiled when he heard the joy in her voice. Sam was given the opportunity to take charge and she did one hell of a job at driving him over the edge. Daniel could tell that she was extremely pleased with herself and he was happy for her. He found that he was glad they experimented with the leather cuffs and blindfold because it empowered Sam. Sam had often worried that she couldn't please him or any man all on her own and Daniel had encouraged her multiple times to try to take charge. He was very patient and understanding and told her that when she was ready to let him know. Tonight Sam discovered just how confident and capable she was. Daniel was elated. 

Sam lay down beside Daniel and pulled at the blindfold. She slowly untied it and removed it from his eyes. Daniel opened his eyes immediately and looked at her. He smiled as he saw her beautiful face beside him. She then worked on undoing the leather cuffs. As soon as his wrists were free Daniel reached for her wanting desperately to wrap his arms around Sam. He sighed in contentment as he pulled her close to him. He loved holding her like this. Sam looked at Daniel and saw him smile. She sighed when he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. God, he felt so good pressed against her and holding her against him like this. She watched as Daniel struggled to keep his eyes open but was fast losing the battle. His eyes soon drifted shut. Her smile broadened as she heard the change in Daniel's breathing pattern that indicated he was now asleep. She stared at him for a while longer thinking about what had just transpired. She had successfully brought her lover to climax without even having actual intercourse. She smiled as she recalled their evening of bliss. She found that she would definitely like to try the blindfolds and handcuffs again sometime, but for now they needed to rest. Sam closed her eyes feeling content as her lover slept holding her within his loving arms. This evening would be one that her and Daniel would never forget. As that last thought entered her mind she pulled Daniel closer to her and lay there listening to his relaxed breathing. She soon drifted to sleep, as well.

 

** The End **


End file.
